The present invention is directed to a container, and in particular to a dispensing container that includes an integrated spout to facilitate selective opening.
Containers are known for use with a wide array of consumer products, including dry goods, liquids, and medicines. A common approach to sealing such containers is by use of a screw cap structure. Another known approach to sealing such structures without the use of a screw cap is by way of a gable top carton, such as has been commonly used for liquid dairy product cartons.
Screw top containers may be difficult for some individuals to open, such as those with reduced hand strength. Screw top containers also typically utilize a plastic cap system that is not environmentally friendly. Gable top cartons may also be difficult for some individuals to open, particularly when the carton is being opened for the first time. Moreover, the gable top construction creates a less efficient packing volume structure, which in turn impacts the storage, shipping, and stocking of products contained therein.